The present invention is directed to methods and devices for removing material in procedures such as atherectomy and endarterectomy. Atherectomy, for example, is performed to remove plaque from blood vessels to open obstructed vessels and improve blood flow.
The present invention is directed to improved devices and methods for removing material from a vascular site.